


Klaus and Caroline [Beautiful Crime]

by xBenQCatx



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBenQCatx/pseuds/xBenQCatx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A dark approuch on Klaus and Carolines banter and chase. I also focused on both of them showing sides of themselves they don't like to admit to.. Klaus actually caring about someone and Caroline enjoying what vampirism brought into her life. I hope you enjoy this!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Klaus and Caroline [Beautiful Crime]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prosperina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosperina/gifts).



> A dark approuch on Klaus and Carolines banter and chase. I also focused on both of them showing sides of themselves they don't like to admit to.. Klaus actually caring about someone and Caroline enjoying what vampirism brought into her life. I hope you enjoy this!!

[Klaus and Caroline [Beautiful Crime]](https://vimeo.com/155263319) from [Klaroline Magazine](https://vimeo.com/user47206677) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
